Moonlight on Water
by Madame Wolf
Summary: Short. Remus/Sirius Hermione/Ron. How much courage does it take to tell someone you love them?


Moonlight on Water

  
**Disclaimer and Author's Note**: As I am prone to write an author's note as I am writing the disclaimer, I'm cutting time by writing it like this. The characters belong to J.K.Rowling and I am just using them for my evil purposes. This is just a little thing I wrote when Writer's Block had me under seige. It is probably very inane and completely not worth your time. No matter. Enjoy

  


  


  
Moonlight on water. That's what described Sirius Black. Moonlight on water, dark water, mysterious and dangerous. If you went swimming in the middle of the night with only the moon as illumination, you would come close to the feeling of having Sirius Black as a friend.

He was an extreme person. One moment he may be a ball of energy, partying like there is not tomorrow, and the next he can not get out of the recliner to help clean up. Sirius could be laughing and joking and then cold and distant if you mention something like Azkaban. Before that, it was merely talking about a pub with no beer that could make him sullen.

A smile played on his lips as he thought about how long it took him to predict his mood swings. He was worse than Lily when she was pregnant with Harry, and that had been hell. At least Sirius did not hit people when they said the wrong thing. Well, not often.

The man himself was talking quietly with his godson. Remus wanted a child almost more than he wanted Sirius in his life. To have someone who trusted you and loved you without question was just so appealing to him that it had taken years to come to terms with the fact he could never have his wish. That was why he hated being "that way". 

Remus was worried about what Harry would think. He wondered if the lad had noticed the werewolf's vibes over his godfather. 

He knew Hermione had.

"Professor Lupin?" Her tentative voice had asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, how may I help you?"

"Would you be so kind as to answer a question?"

"Why, certainly, Hermione. Shoot?"

"Are you in love with Sirius Black?" Her blunt question startled him.

"I guessed you would have found out first. Yes, I am." His eyes had searched hers, looking for any loathing or scorn.

Instead, they had been full of the same respect and admiration he saw whenever he looked in her eyes. She had leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "A damned shame, if you ask me. You're cute."

With that, she had bounced off to rejoin Harry and Ron.

Remus shook his head, clearing away the memory of the day. He looked across the room and saw that Harry was still droning on and on over the latest broom.

'The Asteroid 16 has the strongest Anti-Gravity spells in any broom yet. The press release said that wizards worked for three years to find the correct balance of charms for it. I asked the man at Quality Quidditch Supplies to take it out of the case so I could just touch it. He had been charging people five galleons, but let me do it for free.'

'I see.' Sirius said.

'If I wasn't the Boy Who Seems Always To Be Getting In the Papers, I would have had to pay just like anyone else. He was using my stupid fame to sell the already brilliant broom.'

Remus knew for a fact that Sirius was already wondering how much the object of Harry's obsession would hurt his bank account. When it came to his godson, Padfoot allowed himself to be a little overindulgent. He'd missed out on thirteen years and no matter what he did, he wasn't going to be able to bring those years back. In his reckoning, spoiling the boy would at least make him feel a little less guilty.

Ron did a whoop as he finally won the match of wizard's chess against Hermione. 'You know I am terrible at this...this...this...barbaric game.' Hermione said. 'It isn't that much of a win, anyway.'

'Ah, but Hermione, this is the first time I've beaten you with one hand behind my back.' Ron winked at her.

'Ugh.'

Hermione caught Remus' gaze at Sirius and walked over to him, sitting in the chair next to his.

'Good evening, Hermione.' He said, turning to face her.

She flashed him a radiant smile and whispered in his ear: 'You should tell him. You can't live your life like this.'

'It's hard. I've suppressed it and told myself that it isn't true for so long...' He raked a hand through his hair. 'Should I?' He'd always wondered what would happen if he just put his hands around Sirius' waist, bringing him close and saying "I love you."

'Of course.' She looked at her hands. 'I want to tell someone that I love them, but I'm finding it...difficult.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Any guy I know?'

'Yeah, I guess. He isn't a very...classy kind of person, though.'

'Hermione Granger, I am sure he is perfect for you. You would never choose anyone less than perfect, am I right? Full marks in everything, even in your love life!'

Hermione giggled then came to a conclusion. 'I'll tell him if you tell Sirius.'

He shook her hand. 'That's a deal, Miss Granger.'  


  


  
How many times had they sat across from the breakfast table, smiling and joking as if nothing was the matter? Well, in all honesty, Sirius didn't have the foggiest idea what was about to happen. Remus did, and he was stereotypically nervous, playing with the tablecloth and jumping every time Sirius asked him a question.

'Boy, you're in a strange mood today.' Sirius said, feeling a little bit peeved. 'Anything the--,'

Remus looked up and cut him off. 'I'm in love with you.'

Sirius grinned at him. 'Well, of course you are!' He moved around, kissed his lips briefly and took the sports pages.

'What just happened?' Remus was confused, but strangely thrilled.

'You confessed your love for me, I agreed, kissed you and took the newspaper.' Sirius recounted, not in the slightest disturbed.

'Do you know how long I've wanted to say that?'

'Oh, ever since we were at Hogwarts.' He started eating his cereal. 'Remus, I'm in love with you. I make it my business to know everything about you. Now,' his tone turned brisk. 'Eat your toast just like you do every morning. Butter and three spoonfuls of sugar.'

'You are certainly a strange one.'

'Coming from the man who has chocolate frogs in his pockets constantly?' Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  


  


  
Hermione saw Ron sitting in a chair in the common room. Taking all of her Gryffindor Pride, she called out: "Oi! Ron!"

He looked at her, squinting. 'What is it 'Mione.' His voice was as loud as hers was.

'Love you.' Her voice was now soft, and mildly seductive.

'You do?' Eyes wide, mouth open, Ron looked like a fish gasping for air.

''Course. Now, have you finished your Defense Against the Dark arts homework yet?'

'Go out with me next holidays?'

'It depends on whether or not you've finished your homework.'

'You know what, Hermione?' He asked, eyes twinkling. 'You're completely nutters.'


End file.
